Compatibility :RuPru:
by thetruehaku
Summary: A certain day, a certain month, Ivan learns compatibility tests on internet never say the truth. A bit of crack and fluff. I HATE SUMMARIES.


**A/N: a little one-shot for this cute lovely couple that is RussiaxPrussia...or...most likely...PrussiaxRussia...anyways, enjoy~**

**Warinings? : ...a bit of crack...and fluffyness w**

_**Disclaimer:**_** i don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Your name: Ivan

Their name: Gilbert

Result:

96% "Cupid has shot his arrows and has hit the mark. It is love in its purest form, big and true. So take advantage of "the measure of love is to love without measure"

.: A certain day, a certain month. Budapest , Hungary :.

Elizaveta's eyes lit up upon the results. As a true yaoi fangirl, she felt excited to know one of the yaoi couples she knew had this big compatibility, even if said couple had to do with Gilbert. She reread the result and squealed.

- See? Like, I totally told you! – Feliks said, standing behind her. Elizaveta had invited him to her house to show him a very pretty dress she had bought, and Feliks, being the crossdresser he was, could't resist to go see it, but after a while, they got bored of the dress so they begun making compatibility tests for all the other countries.

-OMG you were right! That's so moeeeee!

- I like totally know! Those two are like totally meant for each other! – Feliks said sitting crosslegged besides the Hungarian.

- I still can't believe it though. Gilbert was always saying he'd never fall in love with anyone. What could've made him change his mind?

- Dunno. Maybe staying in the soviet insane assylum for so long? Maybe Ivan gives him drugs or brainwashes him?

-Does he even have a brain to wash? – Elizaveta asked and they both bursted into laughs.

- But OMG like seriously, I think they deserve being happy, right? I like mean after all those centuries being alone and stuff.

- Yeah, maybe. I don't have anything against Ivan, but Gilbert's an idiot. You gotta admit it.

- Pftt. Of course he is.

.: Meanwhile. Moscow, Russia :.

Curiously enough, Ivan was making the same compatibility test at the moment. You'd expect him to get the same result Elizaveta and Feliks got, but for some odd reason he didn't. His smile dissapeared as the result popped up on the screen.

33.5% " The compatibility is not ideal in this relationship, you will require mutual effort, enough to make the relationship work out afloat."

He felt tears forming in his eyes. It was so unfair. Even a stupid computer thought he didn't deserve being happy. Tears began falling down his cheeks and he began sobbing. Gilbert entered the room and got worried when he saw Ivan crying. He approached the Russian and pulled him into a hug.

- What's wrong, liebe? – He asked while wiping his tears.

- Nothing. – Ivan said and sniffed.

- C'mon. Tell me why are you crying?

- ... EVEN THE COMPUTER THINKS WE'RE NOT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! – Ivan began crying again. Gilbert blinked a couple of times and read the result on the screen.

- Is that it? – Gilbert asked as he chuckled.

- Of course that's it! It's not fair! – Ivan replied while burrying his face in the albino's shoulder. Gilbert sighed. Ivan could be so silly sometimes.

- You know compatibility tests never say the truth right?- Gilbert said as he stroked sandy blond hair.

- They don't? – Ivan asked looking up at him.

- Nein. The programs used for them are programmed so that certain results appear everytime someone takes the test. For example, let's say, Kiku decides to take the test, he writes his and Heracles' names and gets a 89% as a result, and at the same time, Arthur takes the test and also writes Kiku's and Heracles' names but he gets 27.5% as a result. They did exactly the same, but the program used to make the test gave them different results because that's the way it was programmed. – Gilbert patiently explained.

- Really?

- Ja, really. There's nothing able to tell you how much someone loves you or how much are you compatible with someone only by writing the names. The only way to know that is by looking at how the person treats you. Do you really think I love you a 33.5%? – He raised an eyebrow.

- Nyet.- Ivan smiled.

- See? Don't get all emotional over these things, baby. You know I love you more than I love anything else in the world, and even if there was something to meassure my love for you, supposing it'd work, the scale used in it wouldn't be enough, 'cause I love you... OVER 9000!- They both laughed. – So, screw the compatibility test, ok?

- Ok, Gilgil. I love you over 9000 too. – Ivan said and smiled. Gilbert leaned in to kiss his soft pink lips sweetly.

And they continued kissing for a while. Gilbert even forgot he was cooking dinner so it got burnt and they had to go to Yao's to eat chinese food that night.

Fin.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
